Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to toys for vehicles and, more specifically, to a ridable vehicle that supports a removable stick toy.
Description of the Related Art
Riding on vehicles such as scooters is a popular recreational activity. Scooters have become popular among many age groups and there are many different scooter variations and scooter designs. Conventional scooters generally have at least two wheels and some type of steering mechanism. Other scooter designs include three or more wheels. Scooter designs have also become more compact and convenient. With the increase in scooter popularity, there has also been a significant increase in the demand for scooter accessories.
Often, it is desirable for a rider of a vehicle or scooter to transport a toy on a vehicle or attach a toy to the vehicle. However, some vehicles require a rider to use both hands to ride or steer the vehicle. Such vehicles often include baskets or other add-on structures for carrying additional items for the rider. Other embodiments require adhesive or more permanent components to attach a toy to the vehicle. It is generally desirable for the rider to transport a toy on a scooter without requiring the use of the rider's hands.